Kawaii No Ikemen
by Rizue22
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau semua anggota geng yang terkenal akan ketampanannya menyukai gadis yang sama? RnR? Chap4 update!
1. Chapter 1

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya!

**Choose Me, Karin!**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**This fic © mine**

**Warnings:**

**AU, OOC, misstypo, and other!**

"**Bla-bla-bla" bicara**

'**bla-bla-bla' dalam pikiran**

**(^_^)**

**Kawaii no Ikemen,** adalah sebuah geng yang beranggotakan lelaki-lelaki yang mempunyai wajah di atas standar dan merupakan anak-anak dari klan terkenal. Geng ini beranggotakan 4 orang yang semuanya merupakan siswa dari Seisei _Gakuen_.

Anggota ini terdiri dari Kazune Kujyou sebagai ketua. Kazune merupakan anak sulung dari klan Kujyou yang mempunyai Rumah Sakit terbesar di kotanya dan merupakan rumah sakit terkenal di Jepang. Hampir semua keluarganya berprofesi sebagai dokter. Kazune sendiri terkenal sebagai anak pintar di sekolahnya. Lelaki bermabut pirang ini mempunyai banyak fans yang tergabung dalam _Kazunese._

Anggota kedua yaitu Michiru Nishikiori. Michiru merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga Nishikiori. Rambut _caramel_-nya seringkali membuat gadis-gadis terkesima dan jatuh cinta padanya. Bahkan ada sebuah komunitas yang bernama _Michirian _yang semuanya merupakan fans dari Michiru. Satu hal yang membuatnya mencolok, yaitu bola mata yang berbeda. Disebabkan karena kecelakaan waktu ia kecil. Hampir saja satu matanya buta kalau Kazuto Kujyo—ayah Kazune—tidak menolongnya dengan mencarikan pendonor mata untuk Michiru.

Kemudian Kirio Karasuma. Ia adalah ketua OSIS di Seisei _High School_. Sejak kecil Kirio berkacamata karena matanya sudah min. Matanya min karena ia sering membaca buku –terutama komik Nakayoshi-Ia juga anak sulung dari dua bersaudara. Ayahnya merupakan Presiden Direktur Karasuma _Corp_ yang merupakan perusahaan barang elektronik terkenal. Walaupun tidak ada komunitas fans seperti Kazune atau Michiru, banyak gadis yang tertarik padanya.

Dan yang terakhir Jin Kuga. Ia adalah model remaja terkenal di Jepang. Selain wajahnya tampan, ia juga pintar dan merupakan pewaris tunggal dari Kuga _Company_.

"_Minna_!" sapa Michiru ketika ia baru saja datang ke kamar Kirio—markas geng _Kawaii no Ikemen_—

"Kau telat 5 menit Michi!" tegur Kazune.

Michiru merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Kirio. "Maaf, ehehe. Tadi jalannya macet sehingga supir pribadiku tidak bisa mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat!"

"Alasan," cibir Kirio yang sedang asyik membaca komik Nakayoshi keluaran terbaru.

"Eh tahu tidak?" tanya Michiru. Sahabatnya menatap kepadanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tadi waktu perjalanan kemari, aku hampir saja menabrak seorang gadis bersepeda. Huhh, memalukan sekali, untung saja dia tidak apa-apa. Dan yang membuatku tambah malu, ia ternyata satu sekolah dengan kita," cerita Michiru. Jin yang sedang asyik bermain PS3 menoleh kepadanya.

"Makanya kau jangan ceroboh!"

"Haha, kan Cuma sekali ini saja! Dan yang mengejutkannya lagi, aku tak tahu siapa nama gadis itu."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan nama gadis itu?" tanya Kazune yang juga sedang bermain PS3.

"Dia sangat cantik. Rambut pirangnya…. Mata _green zamrud_nya telah menghipnotisku. _I'm fallin' in love with her_!" seru Michiru.

**(^_^)**

Kirio melangkahkan kakinya di lorong sekolah yang lumayan ramai. Siswi-siswi Seisei _High School_ terpana melihatnya. Bahkan banyak yang tersenyum kepadanya. Tak lupa, Kirio pun melemparkan senyumnya kepada mereka.

Ketika sampai di halaman kelas X-A, Kirio melihat seorang siswi berkucir dua sedang kesusahan mengambil bukunya yang sepertinya tersangkut di pohon. "_Ohayou, _apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapanya ramah. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Kirio.

"_Ohayou mo, senpai_. Bukuku tersangkut di atas pohon karena tadi dilempar oleh murid yang nakal, dan aku tidak bisa meraihnya karena itu—"

Belum selesai Karin bicara, Kirio mengambil buku itu dengan mudahnya—kebetulan Kirio mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi—

"Eh? _Domo arigatou, _Kirio-_senpai_!" serunya seraya tersenyum. Sejenak lelaki berkaca mata itu dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas karena melihat senyuman gadis itu.

"Ehehe, _douita_. Kamu—"

"Karin Hanazono," ujar Karin seraya membungkuk.

"Hmm," Kirio tersenyum. "Kalau begitu a—aku pergi ke kelas dulu ya!"

"I—iya _senpai_!" sahut Karin. Kirio pun pergi meninggalkan Karin. Jantung Kirio merasa berdebar ketika melihat senyuman Karin yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Dia baru menyadari kalau di sekolahnya ada gadis secantik Karin. Kirio pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya, XI-A.

'Tunggu, bukannya tadi aku mau ke ruang OSIS ya?' batin Kirio.

**(^_^)**

"Buku Resep Memasak Makanan Khas Jepang di sebelah mana ya?" gumam Karin seraya menunjuk-nunjuk buku di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Ia terpaksa harus mencari buku Resep Makanan Khas Jepang karena ia ingin memasak masakan _special _untuk bibinya.

'BRUK!'

"Aduhh…." Jerit seseorang. Karin dan orang itu terjatuh dan tertimpuk buku-buku perpustakaan—yang tidak terlalu tebal—

"Eh, _gomen_!" seru Karin bangkit lebih awal. Orang itu kemudian bangkit dan memandang Karin. Sejenak Karin terkesima dengan lelaki di hadapannya—yang sepertinya seniornya—yang tampan dan menarik.

"_Gomen, senpai_!" seru Karin seraya membungkuk.

Lelaki itu—Kazune Kujyou hanya bisa melongo melihat Karin, manis, pikirnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku yang bersalah karena aku berjalan sambil membaca buku fisika ini. _Gomenasai_," jawab senior Karin. Wajah tampannya memerah sejenak.

"Karin apa kau sud—eh, mengapa ada _nii-chan_?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ tiba-tiba menghampiri Karin—Himeka.

"Iya, tadi kami tidak sengaja bertabrakkan, Hime-_chan_. Tumben sekali kau ke perpustakaan?" tanya _aniki _Himeka—Kazune Kujyou—dengan wajah yang datar.

"Aku mengantar Karin-_chan_," dan Himeka pun mengenalkan mereka.

**(^_^)**

_**At basecamp Kawaii no Ikemen…**_

"Kazune, mengapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" tegur Kirio pada sahabatnya yang tak berhenti tersenyum sejak dia datang ke kamar Kirio. Kazune yang sedang memainkan _iPad _Kirio hanya bisa mendengus.

"Memangnya salah ya?" tanya Kazune penuh senyum tidak seperti biasanya. Ketiga sahabatnya merasa heran. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kazune Kujyou bicara sambil tersenyum pada mereka—kecuali pada saat-saat tertentu.

"Tentu saja kami merasa aneh, bodoh!" seru Jin yang sedang asyik bermain PS3 bersama Michiru. Michi mem-_pause game_ yang sedang dimainkannya bersama Jin dan menoleh ke arah Kazune.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta, Pangeran Kazune?" tanya Michi dengan menekankan kata 'Pangeran Kazune'.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Kazune ketus, ia lalu memainkan _iPad _Kirio kembali.

"Tentu saja urusan kami. Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah sahabat kami. Kami harus tahu sesuatu yang terjadi padamu. Atau jangan-jangan kau salah minum obat yang diberi _tou-san_mu ya, Kazune?" tanya Kirio yang akhirnya mendapat lemparan bantal dari Kazune.

"Auww…."

"Tentu saja tidak! Ya, mungkin benar kata Michi!" seru Kazune seraya tersenyum.

"HAHHH? UAPA?" teriak ketiga temannya bersamaan.

"Aduh, kalian ini berisik sekali!" keluh Kazune seraya mengusap-usap kupingnya.

Kirio yang sedari tadi membaca komik menghampiri Kazune dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kazune. "Ceritakan kepada siapa kau jatuh cinta!"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukan namanya. Yang jelas dia sahabat _imouto_ku. Pertemuan kami sangat lucu. Pokoknya tidak bisa kulukiskan dengan kata-kata. Sudah jangan bertanya lagi," cerita Kazune.

"Sepertinya bukan Kazune saja yang sedang jatuh cinta, tapi aku juga," seru Kirio dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga.

"Benarkah? Ayo ceritakan!" titah Jin yang tadi diam saja.

"Dia adik kelas kita, dia sangat manis, semanis madu. Dia sangat cantik bagai Dewi Athena. Pokoknya aku merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Kazune, Jin dan Michiru hanya bisa _sweatdrop _mendengar Kirio yang 'sok puitis itu.

"Kurasa di sini hanya Jin yang belum menceritakan tentang kisah cintanya," gumam Michiru jahil. Wajah Jin memerah.

"A—apa maksudmu?" tanya Jin.

"Apa kau sudah mempunyai gadis yang kau suka, Jin?" tanya Michiru tepat di daun telinga sebelah kiri Jin dan membuat lelaki berambut hitam itu geli.

"Ti—tidak ada," jawab Jin ketus.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau _gay_?" tanya Kirio. Jin langsung melempar bantal kepada Kirio.

"AKU BUKAN _GAY, BAKA_!" teriak Jin.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak menceritakan tentang gadis yang kau suka? Kau sudah kelas 2 SMA lho Jin. Selain itu kau juga seorang model dan kau tampan. Lalu, banyak gadis yang menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak tertarik untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka. Atau benar kata Kirio, kalau kau itu seorang _gay_?" ujar Kazune panjang lebar.

Jin beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan meletakkan _stick _PS3 dengan sembarangan. "Aku mau pulang!" serunya seraya meninggalkan kamar Kirio.

"Dia marah," seru Michiru.

"Biarkan sajalah, besok juga dia kembali seperti kemarin lagi. Ayo kita ceritakan tentang gadis yang kita sukai!" ajak Kirio. Kedua sahabatnya hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

_**Jin's side….**_

'Mereka itu apa-apaan sih? Mengapa mereka bertanya seperti itu? Seperti orang yang kurang kerjaan saja. Aku ini normal, aku menyukai gadis. Tapi aku rasa ini belum saatnya saja,' maki Jin dalam hati. Ia benar-benar kesal pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi di dalam hatinya ia merasa iri karena dia belum juga mempunyai gadis yang ia sukai.

'Eh, kenapa dengan anak itu?' tanya Jin dalam hati ketika ia melihat seorang gadis sedang memungut sayuran—yang sepertinya terjatuh dari keranjang belanjanya—yang berceceran.

"_Sumimasen_, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Jin. Kepala gadis itu mendongak.

"Eh, ng—ini belanjaanku berantakkan karena tadi banyak anak kecil yang berlari-larian dan mereka menabrakku," tutur gadis itu—Karin.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Jin membantu Karin dengan sukarela. "Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa kau belanja sebanyak ini?" tanya Jin.

"Aku ingin memasak _okonomiyaki _kesukaan bibiku," jawab Karin seraya tersenyum. Wajah Jin memerah. "Eh, bukannya kau itu Kuga Jin model terkenal itu?" tanya Karin, wajah Jin semakin memerah.

"Ya—begitulah, hehe. Namamu siapa?"

"Karin—Hanazono Karin. Tapi panggil saja aku Karin. Kalau tidak salah kamu bersekolah di Seisei _High School_ 'kan?" tanya Karin.

"Iya, kau juga sekolah di sana?"

"I—iya. Maaf atas kelancangan saya, _senpai_," ujar Karin, ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Eh, ti—tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kan tadi kau tidak tahu, ehehe," sahut Jin seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa canggung diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang gadis.

"Kalau begitu, apa _senpai _ mau ikut ke rumah sederhana saya dan me—"

"Tidak usah. Lain kali mungkin bisa. Kebetulan jam 5 sore saya ada pemotretan," tolak Jin halus. Jin melirik ke arah arlojinya yang terpasang di tangan kirinya. "Wah, sudah jam 4.15, bisa-bisa aku terlambat," gumam Jin. "Ng—Karin, sepertinya aku harus bergegas, _jaa_."

"Ng—_jaa senpai. Mata ashita_," sahut Karin seraya tersenyum.

'Manisnya,' gumam Jin seraya tersenyum.

**(TBC)**

Hiee, 8 halaman word. Panjangnya.

Tadinya saya Cuma niat bikin oneshoot, tapi ternyata bisa kepanjangan.

BTW, kalian bisa panggil saya Kazu-chan. Dan ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya #membungkuk.

Oh iya, jangan lupa reviewnya ya!

Karena review membuat saya semangat menulis (^_^)

**R_W_L**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Warnings:**

**AU, Out Of Characters (akut), miss typo, gaje.**

**Jelek—sejelek saya—**

**Chapter 2**

"_Ohayou minna_!"sapa Michiru dengan ceria ketika ia baru saja datang dan masuk ke tangah-tengah sahabatnya yang sedang memakan sarapannya.

"_Ohayou mo, _Michi," balas Kirio mewakili teman-temannya.

"_Ohayou _Jin, apa kau masih marah?" tanya Michiru. Jin yang sedang menyesap teh hangatnya berhenti sejenak.

"Marah karena apa?" tanya Jin.

"Kejadian kemarin."

"Aku tidak marah kok. Kemarin aku ada pemotreta mendadak, jadi aku pulang duluan," jawab Jin.

"Oh, aku kira kau marah," sahut Michiru.

"Eh _minna_. Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'?" tanya Kazune tiba-tiba. Kirio yang sedang memakan _bento_nya tersedak. Begitupun dengan Jin yang sedang menyesap teh hangatnya.

"A—apa maksudmu, Kazune?" tanya Kirio heran.

"Aku baru saja _browsing _di internet tentang hal itu. Cepat katakan!" perintah Kazune yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan _laptop_ VAIO kesayangannya.

Kirio berdehem sebentar, seolah mengeluarkan aura 'KETU A OSIS' yang berwibawa. "Tentu saja hal itu ada. Cinta bisa datang kapan saja dia mau, walaupun itu di _toilet_ tanpa _tissue_," jawab Kirio diiringi tawa rekan-rekannya.

"Kalau menurutmu?" tanya Kazune seraya melirik Jin.

Jin yang lagi-lagi sedang menyesap tehnya harus berhenti. "Mungkin benar kata Anak Ber—maksudku Kirio. Cinta itu bahkan bisa ada walaupun kita belum berpandangan atau bertemu. Kalau kau ingin bukti, kau bisa lihat _fans-fans_ku yang mencintaiku tanpa bertemu denganku," jawab Jin sedikit narsis. Kembali ia menyesap tehnya. Sahabat-sahabatnya _sweatdrop _mendengar kenarsisan Jin.

"Kalau kau, Michi?" tanya Kazune tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _laptop_nya.

"Tunggu—kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Apa gadis perpustakaan itu sebegitu menawannya sampai-sampai kau bertanya hal itu pada kami?" tanya Michiru. Kazune, Jin dan Kirio melirik Michiru. Jin dan Kirio berpikir kalau perkataan Michiru ada benarnya juga.

Wajah Kazune memerah.

"Cepat saja jawab, _baka_!" paksa Kazune.

"Mungkin ada. Tapi itu hanya terkesima, bukan cinta. Cinta itu—sulit dijelaskan," jawab Michiru seraya menopang dagunya dan menerawang ke langit biru.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong Kazune, mengapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu?" tanya Kirio.

"Eh sudah jam 7, waktunya masuk. Aku masuk dulu, _jaa_," pamit Kazune—yang sebenarnya mengalihkan perhatian.

'Dasar si Pendek itu,' batin Kirio, Jin dan Michiru bersamaan.

**(^^v)**

Saat ini, Kirio sedang memimpin rapat OSIS. Karena ada sebuah pengaduan dari sekolah lain yang mengatakan kalau murid-murid Seisei _Gakuen_ suka tidak berpakaian rapi kalau sudah diluar jam sekolah. Meresahkan memang tidak, tapi bukankah anak sekolah itu harus berpakaian rapi sebagaimana mestinya?

"Nah, inti dari rapat hari ini, hari ini sekolah kita akan merazia anak-anak yang tidak mematuhi peraturan. Seperti, tidak memakai sepatu pantofel, tidak memakai dasi, tidak mengenakan blazer dengan baik dan benar, tidak melingkarkan sabuk di rok atau celana sekolah. Setelah itu, hukum mereka sesuai dengan kata Kepala Sekolah," perintah Kirio. Pengurus OSIS yang mengikuti rapat OSIS hanya mengangguk.

**20 menit, 11 detik kemudian…**

"Kirio-_san_. Kami sudah membawakan murid-murid yang tidak mematuhi peraturan. Mereka adalah Sena Kobayakawa dari kelas XI-C, Heiji Hattori dari kelas XII-B, Ryuuga Hideki dari kelas XI-A, Raito Yagami dari kelas XII-D, Misa Amane dari kelas XI-D, Asari Hamano dari kelas X-F, Kuroba Kaito dari kelas X-F…..,Karin Hanazono dari kelas X-A, Sho—"

"—Tunggu, Karin Hanazono?" potong Kirio. Pengurus OSIS yang bernama Sayuri itu hanya mengangguk.

"Mak—maksudku, dimana anak-anak itu sekarang?" tanya Kirio. Ia memalingkan wajah tampannya ke arah lain menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tersimpan di wajahnya.

"Mereka ada di lapang basket, sebagian ada yang di lapang sepakbola, voli, tennis dan ada juga yang di lapang upacara. Sesuai keinginan pengurus OSIS dan Kepala Sekolah, kami menyuruh mereka untuk membersihkan lapangan," jawabnya.

"Oh baiklah. Ayo kita awasi mereka!" ajak Kirio.

"_Haik_!"

'Ka—Karin? Dia 'kan gadis yang waktu itu aku tolong. Kenapa dengan dia?' batin Kirio.

Kirio berjalan dari lapang basket ke lapang sepakbola. Dari lapang sepakbola ke lapang voli, begitu seterusnya. Sebenarnya ini melelahkan dan masih banyak tugas dari sekolah yang mengharuskannya untuk menandatangani surat-surat dan berkas-berkas, ia akan mengerjakan tugas itu sehari penuh kalau saja nama Karin tidak disebut Sayuri.

'Dimana Karin?' tanya Kirio dalam hati.

Sampailah ia di lapang yang terakhir—lapang upacara.

"Sayuri-_san_. Ini untuk siswa-siswa yang melanggar apa?" tanya Kirio seraya membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya.

"Ini untuk murid-murid yang tidak memakai dasi."

"Oh begitu?"

"Iya. Tapi untungnya, tidak ada murid yang tidak memakai sepatu lain selain pantofel."

"Baiklah!" seru Kirio seraya bergegas dan menghampiri Karin.

"Ehm!" dehem Kirio.

Karin yang sedang mencabut rumput menghentikan aksinya, lalu membungkuk.

"_Sen—senpai_!" sapa Karin.

"Karin-_san_, mengapa kamu tidak memakai dasi? Bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau sekolah kita mewajibkan siswanya memakai dasi?" tanya Kirio basa-basi.

"_Hontou ni gomenasai_, _Senpai_. Da—dasi saya, err—maksud saya itu, anu sa—saya—"

"Sudahlah, nanti sepulang sekolah kamu datang ke ruang lapang ini lagi. Sekarang, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu!" perintah Kirio sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Keren, pikir Karin. Kirio pun tak lupa menyunggingkan sebuah senyumannya yang termanis untuk Karin.

"Ba—baik, _Senpai_!"

'Ugh, semoga saja aku tidak dihukum,' batin Karin. Dengan agak malas ia pun melanjutkan mencabut rumput yang tumbuh di sisi-sisi lapang upacara.

**Sepulang sekolah…**

"_Konbanwa, Senpai_!" sapa Karin. Kirio membalikkan tubuhnya seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Kalau adegan ini dilakukan dengan _slow motion_ pasti akan terlihat sangat keren, ditambah angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai rambut hitamnya, pikir Karin.

"_Konbanwa_ Karin," balas Kirio.

"Ng—ano _senpai_, maaf saya terlambat."

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa. Aku baru menunggu sebentar kok," jawab Kirio yang sebenarnya memang baru menunggu **1 jam, 59 menit, 59 detik** itu.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, ada apa _Senpai _memanggil saya kemari?" tanya Karin dengan logat yang sopan.

Kirio menyerahkan sesuatu yang dibungkus kotak kecil. Karin membelalakkan matanya, berusaha menolak dengan halus namun Kirio tetap memaksa Karin menerimanya. Mau tak mau Karin pun menerimanya. Ketika Karin mengetahui isi kotak kecil itu, wajah Karin memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"_Se—senpai, _ini…."

"Itu untukmu Karin. Kau 'kan tidak memakai dasi, sedangkan peraturan di sini mengharuskan siswanya memakai dasi. Kalau ada pihak sekolah lain yang tahu ada siswa disini yang tidak memakai dasi, ya…. Sekolah kita pasti menerima laporan lagi," tutur Kirio. Wajah Karin semakin memerah, tanpa pikir panjang, Karin membungkukkan badannya.

"_Arigatou gozaimazu_, _Senpai_," ucap Karin.

"_Douita_," sahut Kirio. "Oh iya Karin-_san—"_

"—Panggil saja Karin-_chan, Senpai_!" perintah Karin. Wajah keduanya memerah. Merupakan suatu kebanggaan bagi Kirio dapat memanggil gadis—yang dia sukai—dengan embel-embel _'chan'_.

"Ekhm, maksudnya Karin-_chan_, apakah kau mempunyai alamat _e-mail_? Ya…. Barangkali saja ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang sekolah ini," tanya Kirio basa-basi.

Karin _jawdrop _sejenak. "Err—alamat _e-mail_ku Hanazono_.jp," jawab Karin.

"Oh, baiklah. Nanti aku kirimi _e-mail_ ya!" seru Kirio. Karin hanya mengangguk. Merasa ponselnya bergetar, Kirio merogoh ponsel _flip plop_ dari saku celananya.

**From : Kirika_.jp**

_**Nii-chan**_**, **_**Nii-chan **_**ada dimana? **_**Kaa-san **_**dan **_**Tou-san **_**pulang!**

"Karin, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Adikku sudah memberitahu kalau di rumah ada 'tamu', aku pulang duluan, _jaa~_"

"Eh? Hati-hati di jalan _senpai_!" seru Karin.

**(_)**

"Karin, untuk praktek biologi 'Meneliti Proses Pencernaan pada Serangga' nanti, bagaimana kalau Karin datang ke rumahku?" tawar Himeka.

"Ta—tapi Himeka, rumahmu 'kan besar. Aku malu kalau ha—"

"Karin tidak harus malu, di rumahku banyak sekali serangga. Karin tahu 'kan kalau aku penggemar serangga?" Karin hanya mengangguk.

"Kebetulan, ada serangga _species _baru di rumahku. Baru saja pamanku yang datang dari Konoha, paman Shino Aburame memberiku serangga jenis baru. Karin mau ya?"

"Huhh baiklah! Nanti aku ke rumah Himeka jam 4 ya," putus Karin.

"Aku tunggu, Karin," sahut Himeka seraya tersenyum.

_**At Himeka's house (mansion)**_

Dengan sedikit ragu, Karin menekan tombol putih pada bel rumah—mansion—Himeka. Kesan pertama Karin pada saat melihat _mansion _Himeka adalah takjub. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis biasa saja seperti Karin menginjak _mansion _semewah itu? Mimpi menatapnya saja tidak pernah.

'Klan Kujyou memang hebat,' batin Karin.

'Ting! Tong!'

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pintu besar itu terbuka.

"Eh?" kaget orang itu—Kazune. "Karin!"

"_Konbanwa, Sen—"_

"Kazune-_niisan_," ucap Kazune. "Ini 'kan sudah di luar sekolah. Panggil saja seperti itu," perintah Kazune dengan penuh senyum.

Wajah Karin memerah. 'Kazune-_niisan_?' batin Karin. "Ng—ano Kazune-_niisan, _apa Himeka ada?" tanya Karin.

"Ada, aku panggilkan sebentar ya!" seru Kazune.

"HIMEKAAAA…. ADA KARIN!" teriak Kazune.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" teriak Himeka namun lemah lembut.

Tak lama, Himeka datang dengan membawa kotak kaca yang isinya beberapa serangga. Wajah Kazune memucat. Kalau saja tidak ada Karin, saat itu juga dia akan berteriak dan melemparkan kotak kaca itu hingga jauh.

"Karin! Maaf menunggu, ayo masuk!" ajak Himeka.

"Tu—tunggu Himeka, mengapa wajah Kazune-_niisan _pucat?" tanya Karin. Himeka tersenyum jahil kemudian mendekatkan kotak itu di wajah Kazune. Kazune—yang tetap menjaga gengsinya—hanya memejamkan mata.

"Dia baik-baik saja kok Karin. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau _aniki_ku ini takut kepada se—"

Himeka tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Kazune—dengan penuh keberanian—menutup mulut Himeka. 'Mereka sedikit aneh namun menyenangkan,' batin Karin.

"Ayo Karin, silakan masuk!" ajak Kazune setelah melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Himeka.

"I—iya," sahut Karin.

'Hampir saja **aib terbesarku **terbongkar,' batin Kazune seraya bernafas lega.

**(O.o)**

Beginilah keadaan _Kawaii no Ikemen _kalau sedang berkumpul. Jin pasti asyik memainkan PS3 bersama Michiru—_game _sepakbola. Kazune yang _browsing _di _iPad _Kirio, dan Kirio yang membaca komik. Kadang, kalau Kirio sedang berbaik hati ia akan menyuguhi teman-temannya keripik atau kue-kue manis—masakan Kirika.

"Aduh Jin, jangan men_tackle_ terus dong. Lihat, Messi saja jatuh gara-gara _tackle_ keras pemain-pemainmu!" tegur Michi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar TV.

"Bilang saja kau ini sudah repot melawan pemain-pemainku. MU kok dilawan?" sombong Jin.

"Apa kau bilang?" geram Michiru yang kemudian melemparkan sebuah keripik kentang ke Jin.

"_I lay my love on you. It's all I wanna do. Everytime I breath I feel brand new_."

Kazune yang sedang asyik memainkan _iPad_, Jin dan Michiru yang sedang ribut memasalahkan PS3 menoleh ke arah sumber suara—Kirio. Kirio sendiri yang merasa diperhatikan menghentikan acara membaca komiknya.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Kirio dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau bernyanyi atau mencuci piring?" tanya Kazune sarkastis.

"Aku sedang bernyanyi lagu Westlife-I lay My love On You," jawab Kirio yang kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Cieee…. Sepertinya ketua OSIS kita ini sedang jatuh cinta!" ledek Michiru.

"Iya dong! Kalia mau tahu ceritanya?" tanya Kirio. Kazune dan Jin hanya diam—walaupun sebenarnya sangat ingin mendengarkan. Sedangkan Michiru mengangguk penuh harapan.

Dan Kirio pun menceritakan apa yang dialaminya dengan gadis berkucir itu….

**(To Be Continued)**

Huwaa… minna-san!

Maafkan Kazumi-chan yang membuat fic seperti ini.

Pasti di antara reader-san ada yang ga suka Kirio!

Sekali lagi Kazu minta maaf membuatnya dekat dengan Dewi Karin #bungkuk-bungkuk#

Tapi, menurutku Kirio-chan *dilempar cincin* itu keren lho XD~

Terimakasih untuk **Hui en, karigold, narniani dan #tanpa nama#-**_**san **_**yang sudah mereview!**

**Hui en: ** _arigatou gozaimazu _#bungkuk-bungkuk!

Ini udah apdet, hehe…

C U 2

**Karigold: **thanks for your review. But I didn't understand what you mean. Can you review with English, please?

**Narniani: **ini udah apdet , makasi revviewnya #bungkuk2#

**Reader tanpa nama: **terimakasih reviewnya

Ini udah lanjut _o

Yosh, udah dibalas. Review lagi ya! #ngarep


	3. Chapter 3

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Warnings:**

**AU, Out Of Characters (akut), miss typo, gaje.**

**Jelek—sejelek saya—**

**Chapter 3**

Semenjak insiden dirazianya Karin karena tidak memakai dasi, Kirio semakin gencar mendekati Karin—tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya. Kirio semakin yakin kalau ia betul-betul menyukai gadis berkucir itu.

Lain halnya dengan Kazune, Kazune selalu meminta agar Himeka mau mengajak Karin ke rumah mereka dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas—walaupun itu hanya alasan Kazune.

Berbeda dengan Kazune dan Kirio, Jin dan Michiru tidak pernah bertemu Karin lagi semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka.

"_Every time we meet  
>The picture is complete<br>Every time we touch  
>The feeling is too much<br>She's all I ever need  
>To fall in love again<br>I knew it from the very start__… She's the puzzle of my heart_," lantun Kazune.

"Kazune, tumben kamu bernyanyi ada apa?" tanya Michiru yang tiba-tiba memeluk Kazune dari belakang—seperti biasanya. Kazune melunjak kaget.

"Kau ini menggangguku saja Michi," jawab Kazune dingin seperti biasa. Cowok keren nan _stoic_ ini kembali melanjutkan lagu _Puzzle of my Heart-_Westlife.

"Eh Kirio, daritadi kamu senyam-senyum sendiri, ada apa?" tanya Michiru yang lagi-lagi memeluk Kirio.

"Lepaskan pelukan bodohmu itu!" perintah Kirio. "Tentu saja karena aku sedang jatuh cinta. Cinta membuat dunia menjadi indah," gumam Kirio. Kazune dan Michiru hanya _sweatdrop _mendengar ketua OSIS itu yang akhir-akhir ini semakin pandai membuat kata-kata—yang menurut Kirio—romantis.

"Oh, iya Kirio. Perasaanku mengatakan kalau akhir-akhir ini kamu sering sekali berkirim _e-mail_. Sebenarnya dengan siapa kamu berkirim _e-mail_?" tanya Jin bergabung. Jin meletakan _stick_ PS3 yang baru saja digunakannya.

"Kalian mau tahu?" tanya Kirio. Teman-temannya mengangguk pasti. "Besok akan kutunjukan kepada kalian siapa gadis itu. Karena… BESOK AKU AKAN MENGANTARNYA PULANG!" teriak Kirio tiba-tiba. Kirio kemudian pergi ke toilet.

"Aku penasaran siapa gadis itu," kata Michiru. "Siapa ya?" lanjutnya.

"Aku yakin gadis itu gadis yang terkenal di sekolah. Seperti Misa Amane, Mamori Anezaki, atau mungkin gadis yang _stoic _dari kelas XI 5, aku lupa namanya," celoteh Jin.

"Maksudmu Shiho Miyano?" tebak Kazune.

"Bingo! Besok kita akan melihat siapa gadis yang membuat Anak Berkacamata itu jatuh cinta," seru Michiru.

**xXx**

"Mana gadis itu, ketua OSIS yang tampan?" sindir Kazune.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang kok. Mungkin dia sedang ada pelajaran tambahan," jawab Kirio gelisah. Kirio kemudian melirik arloji yang beretengger manis di tangannya. Sudah satu jam lebih dia menunggu 'Gadis itu'.

"Nah itu dia!" seru Kirio girang. Baik Kazune, Michiru dan Jin tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Terlebih lagi Kazune.

"Di—dia?" tanya Kazune. Kirio hanya mengangguk pasti.

"_Konbanwa, Kirio-senpai_, _gomen _membuatmu menunggu lama," sapa Karin. Kirio tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Karin-_chan_," jawab Kirio.

'_Chan?' _batin Kazune.

"Kirio, ternyata gadis itu Karin?" tanya Kazune.

"Ya, dia cantik 'kan?" tanya Kirio yang sukses membuat Karin _blushing_. "Darimana kamu tahu namanya Karin?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Karin adalah gadis yang aku ceritakan waktu tragedi di perpustakaan," jawab Kazune.

"Kamu gadis yang waktu itu aku tolong 'kan?" tanya Jin.

"I—iya, ternyata Jin-_senpai _masih—"

"Kamu 'kan gadis yang waktu itu aku hampir tabrak?" potong Michiru.

"Ter—ternyata Karin…." Gumam Kazune.

"Tapi maaf sahabatku, aku adalah orang yang akan mendapatkan Karin terlebih dahulu," sindir Michiru.

"Hanya impianmu saja Karamel, Karin adalah gadis yang akan diberitakan di media sebagai kekasih dari seorang Jin Kuga," sahut Michiru bangga.

"Oh tidak bisa! Baik Kau atau Michiru tidak aka nada yang bisa mendapatkan Karin karena aku adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Karin," sombong Kirio.

"Sejak kapan kalian menjadi pemimpi? Karin itu sahabat adikku, Himeka. Dan dia adalah orang yang akan menjadi pacarku," lanjut Kazune. Karin tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan empat sekawan itu.

"Ma—maaf, apa maksudnya?" tanya Karin.

"DIAM!" teriak empat lelaki itu. Karin kaget dibuatnya. Karena takut, Karin pergi meninggalkan empat sekawan yang sedang memerebutkan dirinya itu.

"Karin tunggu!" cegat mereka.

"Karin, bukankah kau bilang akan pulang bersamaku?" tanya Kirio yang berhasil menyusul Karin.

"Eh, tidak-tidak! Karin, ayo kita pergi ke rumahku. Himeka sudah menunggumu," lanjut Kazune. Karin menjadi bingung.

"Karin, pulang saja bersamaku! Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai tujuan," rayu Michiru.

"Apa maksudmu Karamel?" tanya Jin. "Karin akan pulang bersamaku. Ayo Karin!" ajak Jin. Karin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maaf, tapi saya bisa pulang sendiri, terimakasih," tolak Karin yang kemudian menaiki sepedanya.

**xXx**

Baik Kazune, Kirio, Jin ataupun Michiru tidak habis pikir, mengapa mereka bisa menyukai gadis yang sama—Karin? Tidak ada satupun yang ingin mengalah untuk tidak mendapatkan Karin. Bahkan, beberapa hari belakangan ini mereka tidak berkumpul bersama ataupun saling tegur sapaa di sekolah. Yang ada, mereka saling cuek dan saling berusaha mendapat perhatian Karin, bahkan Jin rela membatalkan pemotretan yang penting hanya untuk membelikan Karin cokelat.

Hal ini membuat teman-teman dan senior Karin yang lain cemburu kepadanya. Bagaimana tidak? Semua angggota _Kawaii no Ikemen_ berlomba untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Bahkan tak jarang pula Karin mendapatkan teror.

Di hari Kamis, hari dimana Karin akan mendapat tugas membuat kliping dari guru bahasa Inggris, Karin pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah dan berusaha mengerjakan tugas itu sendirian. Bukannya tak ingin mengerjakan tugas dengan teman-temannya yang lain, tapi teman-temannya menjauhinya semenjak kabar kalau Karin direbutkan oleh _Kawaii no Ikemen _beredar luas di sekolah.

"Ughh, soalnya susah sekali! Kenapa guru itu memberiku tugas sesulit ini? _Gerund, _apa itu? Merepotkan sekali," keluh Karin saat ia sudah cukup lama mengerjakan tugas itu sendirian.

Michiru yang kebetulan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca novel tak sengaja melihat Karin sedang kesulitan.

"_Ohayou_," sapa Michiru.

"Eh, _ohayou mo, senpai_," balas Karin.

"Karin sedang apa?" tanya Michiru.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas bahasa Inggrisku, ini sulit sekali," jawab Karin.

"Tentang apa?"

"_Gerund_."

"Oh, itu ya! Mari aku ajarkan," tawar Michiru.

"Memangnya _senpai _bisa?" tanya Karin polos. Kalau saja yang bertanya bukan Karin Michiru akan memaki orang yang bertanya yang seperti meremehkan kemampuannya itu.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, karena waktu kecil aku sempat tinggal di Inggris."

"Oh begitu ya?"

Michiru pun mengangguk.

"Karin ingin sesuatu tidak?" tanya Michiru setelah lama mengajarkan Karin.

Karin yang sedang mencatat pun menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Apa itu?" tanya Karin penasaran.

Michiru mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memainkan sebuah lagu.

"_You make me feel  
>You make me real<br>For the rest of my days  
>In so many ways<br>You make me feel_."

Karin hanya diam ketika Michiru mengikuti lagu _You Make Me Feel_ dari Westlife.

"Karin, _you make me feel of something, and it's love_," kata Michiru. Karin hanya diam.

Lima menit Karin terdiam membuat Michiru khawatir. "Karin kau kenapa?" tanya Michiru.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang _senpai _katakan," jawab Karin malu. Michiru hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Ng—sudahlah, lupakan. Ayo kita belajar lagi," ajak Michiru.

**xXx**

"Hime-_chan_, apa betul Karin akan datang kemari?" tanya Kazune seraya memainkan _puzzle_.

"Tentu saja, _niichan_," jawab Himeka.

"Tapi tak ada praktek memainkan serangga 'kan?" tanya Kazune yang masih setia memainkan _puzzle_nya.

"Hmm. Aku ke dapur dulu membuat jus untuk Karin nanti."

'Ting-tong!'

'Ah, itu pasti Karin,' pikir Kazune. Seorang pelayan pun membukakan pintu itu. _Inner _Kazune benar kalau itu adalah Karin. Langsung saja Karin masuk setelah dipersilakan oleh sang pelayan.

"Ah, Kazune-_niisan_," sapanya.

"Hn," balas Kazune tanpa ekspresi—seperti biasa.

"Himeka ada?"

"Dia di dapur, katanya kau tunggu saja denganku dulu," dusta Kazune.

"_Ha—haik_," patuh Karin dan ia pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang terkesan mewah itu.

"Apa yang sedang Kazune-_niisan _lakukan?" tanya Karin.

"Menyusun _puzzle_," jawab Kazune singkat. Karin hanya ber'oh' ria.

Diam sejenak.

"Karin?"

"Ya?"

"_Every time we meet, the picture is complete. Every time we touch, the feeling is too much. You're all I ever need, to fallin' love again. I knew it from the very start, you're the puzzle of my heart_," ungkap Kazune. Karin hanya diam membisu.

"Bagaimana, Karin?" tanya Kazune membangunkan lamunan Karin.

"Eh—apanya?"

"Jawabanmu tentang sesu—"

"Eh, Karin sudah datang?" tanya Himeka tiba-tiba. Tangannya memegang nampan berisi 2 gelas jus jeruk.

"Iya Himeka. Segera saja kita kerjakan tugas Bahasa Jepang kita," ajak Karin.

"Baiklah, ayo ke kamarku!" sahut Himeka.

Kazune? Ia hanya diam mematung. Merasa tercampakkan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melawan rasa takutnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Karin, namun Karin terlihat acuh—mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Karin, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kamu ceritakan?" tanya Himeka setelah mereka menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

"Hmmhh," Karin menghela nafasnya sejenak. " Aku bingung Himeka," lanjut Karin. Himeka menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Bingung? Kenapa?"

"Kamu sudah dengar 'kan kalau _Kawaii no Ikemen_—maksudku geng itu, ano…."

Himeka mengelus punggung sahabat dekatnya, ia memang sudah tahu hal itu sejak lama. "Aku tahu kok Karin, bahkan _aniki_ku juga menyukaimu. Aku rasa mereka normal menyukaimu karena kamu gadis yang manis," hibur Himeka.

"Tapi, teman-teman di sekolah seolah memusuhiku, aku jadi merasa kalau aku—"

"Wajar saja. Mereka pasti cemburu kepadamu, Karin."

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan Himeka?" tanya Karin. Himeka terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu memilih salah satu dari mereka?" usul Himeka. Mata Karin membulat.

"Sa—salah satu dari mereka?"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kawaii no Ikemen chapter 4**

**Kamichama Karin by Koge Donbo**

**Warnings : AU, OOC, typo, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memilih salah satu anggota Kawaii no Ikemen bagi kebanyakan gadis mungkin adalah hal yang sangat mudah. Semua anggota geng paling terkenal se-antero sekolah itu tidak hanya mempunyai wajah yang menarik, tapi juga kecerdasan, aura kuat yang memancar dan harta—abaikan yang terakhir. Tapi tidak bagi Karin. Disukai semua anggota Kawaii no Ikemen bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan seperti yang orang lain pikirkan.

Geng ini berdiri karena Kazune, Jin, Kirio dan Michiru adalah teman bermain semenjak kecil. Mereka pikirr sudah mengetahui sifat dan kebiasaan masing-masing. Tapi ternyata mereka belum mengetahui semuanya. Terbukti, baik Kazune, Jin, Kirio maupun Michiru tidak ada yang mengetahui tipe gadis yang sahabat-sahabat mereka sukai.

Entah sudah berapa keliling Karin mengitari kamarnya yang berukuran 4m x 4m itu. Kadang ia duduk di meja belajarnya, ataupun berbaring di kasurnya hanya karena memikirkan masalah ini. Dulu Karin adalah gadis yang biasa saja, Karin pun tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa masuk sekolah yang bisa dikatakan salah satu sekolah terbaik di kotanya itu, ia gadis dengan latar belakang keluarga yang sederhana. Ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat ketika ia berusia tujuh tahun dan kemudian bibinya merawatnya. Karin juga bukan gadis yang pintar, ia bahkan selalu menempati ranking bawah di kelasnya, Karin juga bukan siswa cantik yang terkenal dan populer di sekolahnya—setidaknya sampai adegan pertengkaran geng itu menggegerkan sekolahnya. Dan yang pasti, Karin merasa dirinya tidak cantik.

Karin sudah bosan dengan pesan terror yang ia terima di kotak masuk _e-mail_-nya. Biasanya, ponsel peraknya hanya mendapat satu pesan setiap harinya, itupun dari operator, tapi sekarang bisa sampai lima puluh pesan setiap harinya.

"Kariiiiinnn!"

Karin menghela napasnya. Bibinya mengganggu acara menggalaunya saja. "Iya Bi, aku ke bawah!"

Karin pun turun dari kamarnya. Dilihatnya di ruang tamu, si artis muda yang sedang terkenal saat ini.

"Eh, Jin-_senpai_!" seru Karin. Karin hanya tersenyum. Manis seperti biasanya, pikir Jin.

"Selamat siang Karin," sapa Jin basa-basi. Karin duduk di kursi seberang kursi yang sedang Karin duduki.

"Selamat Siang _Senpai_. Darimana _Senpai _tahu rumahku?" tanya Karin polos.

"Aku mengikutimu ketika pulang sekolah. Hehe," jawab Jin seolah tanpa dosa. "Karin, kau sedang punya waktu luang 'kan? Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ajak Jin. Karin hanya dia seraya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku tunggu lima belas menit untukmu berdandan," ujar Jin memaksa. Karin hanya pasrah dan segera naik ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah," seru Karin pasrah.

.

.

.

Karin turun dari kamarnya. Ia mengenakan _dress _ selutut berwarna pink berlengan pendek. Rambut pirangnya ia kucir dua seperti sepatu balet berwarna senada yang menambah kesan manis dan imut pada dirinya.

"Waw, kau manis sekali, _Dewi…,_" puji Jin. Wajah Karin memerah.

"…."

"Sudahlah ayo kita berangkat," ujar Jin.

"Kita akan pergi kemana _Senpai_?" tanya Karin. Jin menyeringai.

"Kemana saja asal kau senang _Dewi_," jawab Jin seraya membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Karin. Karin menghela napas panjang. Entah ini romantis atau menyebalkan.

"Oh iya Karin, mulai dari sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Dewi," ujar Jin. Karin kaget. Dewi? Apa maksudnya? Pikir Karin.

"Dewi?"

"Iya Dewi. Karena kau cantik seperti Dewi. Ah, pokoknya aku akan memanggilmu Dewi. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Jin.

Wajah Karin memerah. Baru kali ini ia dipuji seperti itu. Apalagi ini adalah seorang Jin Kuga, artis tampan idola para gadis di negerinya.

"Kau diam, berarti itu jawaban 'iya'."

Mereka pun sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah restoran romantis yang sengaja di_booking _ oleh Jin. Karin merasa risih lama-lama, ini bukanlah tempatnya, ini mungkin restoran paling mewah yang pernah ia kunjungi.

"Silakan duduk, Dewi!" seru Jin.

Karin pun duduk dengan canggung. Entah senang atau apa tapi ini kelakuan Jin ini benar-benar romantis.

.

.

.

Karin melangkahkan kakinya dengan tidak semangat hari ini. Selain karena ia akan mengikuti remedial matematika, bahasa Inggris juga akan ulangan hari ini. Dua mata pelajaran yang menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagi Karin. Kalau boleh memilih, Karin lebih memilih lari 10 keliling lapangan upacara dan lapangan olahraga daripada harus seperti ini.

Awalnya, Karin berjalan biasa saja, tapi entah mengapa nalurinya berkata kalau banyak siswi yang memandangnya tidak suka bahkan memberikan _death glare _kepadanya. Ada apa ini? Pikir Karin.

Karin tidak habis pikir, mengapa banyak orang yang menatapnya aneh dan tidak suka? Apa ia mengenakan pakaian yang aneh hari ini? Atau ada upil di hidungnya? Atau ada tulisan di belakang punggungya? Karin pun memeriksa pakaiannya, hidungnya, matanya dan punggungnya. Tidak ada yang aneh.

"_Ohayou _Karin," sapa Miyon.

"_Ohayou _Miyon. Kau bisa merasakan sesuatu tidak?" tanya Karin seraya berbisik. Miyon hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Iya dengan aku. Dari tadi aku masuk gerbang sekolah, orang-orang memerhatikanku," ujar Karin.

"Aku mana tahu, aku juga baru datang," sahut Miyon. Keduanya berbincang-bincang menuju kelas, sampai Yuki menghampiri keduanya seraya berlari.

"Karin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuki yang masih mengatur napasnya.

"Yuki, sebenarnya ini ada apa? Ada apa dengan orang-orang?"

"Apa kau tidak melihat acara gossip tadi pagi?" tanya Yuki dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Gosip? Gosip apa?"

Yuki menghela napas. "Karin, kau kemarin berkencan dengan Jin Kuga?"

"Eh?"

"Dengar, sekarang sedang panas gossip Jin Kuga berkencan dengan seorang gadis, dan di situs pribadinya Jin Kuga mengaku kalau gadis itu adalah kekasihnya. Dan kau tahu siapa gadis itu?" tanya Yuki. Karin dan Miyon menggeleng.

"Gadis itu kau, Karin!"

Bagai disambar geledek di siang bolong Karin hanya bengong. Begitu juga Miyon.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Karin nyaris menangis. Kedua sahabatnya hanya menggeleng prihatin.

.

.

.

"Sialan si Kuga itu! Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kirio pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia membaca berita gossip di ruang OSIS melalui _laptop_-nya. Ia benar-benar heran kepada Jin Kuga. Mengajak Karin kencan dan menyuruh supir pribadinya mengambil foto mereka dan meng_upload_nya ke situs pribadi Jin dan mengaku Karin adalah pacarnya. Apa maksud dari semua ini?

'Tok! Tok! Tok!'

"Masuk!" seru Kirio. Kirio membenarkan letak kacamata bingkai hitamnya.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Kirio sinis. Michiru dan Kazune hanya bertukar pandang.

"Kau belum tahu gossip terbaru tentang artis sekolah kita itu?" tanya Kazune. Kirio masih enggan menatap mata kedua sahabatnya.

"Gossip tentang Karin-_chan_. Ya ampun, bagaimana ini? Hancur sudah harapanku," jawab Michiru sedikit berlebihan.

"DIa itu benar-benar licik. Kalau begitu caranya, itu tidak bisa dimaafkan. Ini bukanlah persaingan yang sehat," kata Kirio. Kedua sahabatnya menyetujuinya.

"Jin sudah keterlaluan. Sepulang sekolah kita berkumpul di rumahku!" perintah Kirio. Ia pun meninggalkan ruangannya diikuti kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Miyon, Yuki, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bahkan aku sudah mendapat sembilanpuluhsembilan _e-mail _dari fansnya Jin Kuga. Aku takut, hiks…," ujar Karin kepada kedua sahabatnya. Miyon dan Yuki hanya menatapnya prihatin. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka Karin—sahabat mereka yang biasa saja—tiba-tiba menanjak popularistasnya karena geng Kawaii no Ikemen.

Teman satu kelas Karin bukannya ikut prihatin malah menatap Karin sebal. Ada yang sebal karena tangisan Karin, ada yang sebal karena gossip Karin berpacaran dengan Jin Kuga artis kesayangan mereka, tapi ada juga teman satu kelas Karin yang menyeringai senang karena itu artinya Karin tidak akan berpacaran dengan Kazune, Michiru atau Kirio—merekalah Kazunese, Michirian dan fans Kirio.

"_Ohayou _Karin, Miyon, Yuki_,_" sapa Himeka.

"_Ohayou _Himeka," sahut Miyon.

"Karin, kenapa Karin menangis?" tanya Himeka lembut. Mereka pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Himeka. Himeka mengerti, karena kakaknya juga termasuk satu dari empat anggota geng itu yang menyukai sahabatnya.

Himeka memutar otaknya, berpikir keras. Apakah jika melaporkan ini kepada Kazune semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

Jin Kuga merasa kebingungan ketika ketiga sahabatnya memaksanya untuk 'rapat' di rumah Kirio seperti biasa. Ia hanya menghela napas panjang ketika Kazune yang bicara. Kalau Kazune sudah bicara, berarti urusan ini bisa sangat serius. Lelaki berambut hitam itu pun terpaksa membatalkan acara pemotretannya. Dan tentu saja ini membuat agensi-nya kecewa.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya ada apa? Aku seharusnya ada pemotretan hari ini," keluh Jin seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang kursi belajar Kirio.

"Kau juga harus tahu, demi 'rapat' ini aku harus membatalkan rapat OSIS. Dan semuanya karena kau, Jin!" ucap Kirio seraya menunjuk wajah Jin dengan telunjuk kanannya tepat di hidung Jin. Jin hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sebenarnya ini ada apa?" tanya Jin—lagi.

Hening, tak ada yang menjawab. "Kalau begitu aku pulang saja," keluh Jin. Jin beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Nyaris saja ia pergi, namun tangan Michiru yang sedari tadi diam saja menahannya.

"Duduklah," perintah Michiru.

"Kau membuat persaingan ini tidak sehat," ucap Kazune dingin tanpa menatap atau melihat wajah ketiga sahabatnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jin.

"Apa maksudmu memberitahukan kepada media kalau Karin adalah kekasihmu? Itu sama sekali tidak adil. Okelah aku berani bersaing denganmu. Tapi kalau seperti ini, kau telah melakukan pelanggaran, ibarat sepakbola kau melakukan _diving _keras, untungnya aku tidak memberimu kartu merah," jawab Michiru.

"Apakah itu salah? Lagipula Karin menikmati kencannya denganku," lawan Jin. Kirio menggebrak meja belajarnya.

"Bukan masalah kencan atau pergi berdua, bodoh! Ini masalah keselamatan Karin dari media. Dan kau tahu ini juga menyangkut masalah keselamatan persahabatan kita."

Semua terdiam mendengar perkataan Kirio seolah membenarkannya. "Dan kau tahu? Perbuatanmu itu seperti pengecut. Karin menerima puluhan—bahkan ratusan _e-mail _terror dari penggemarmu, bagaimana kalau Karin diculik atau dibunuh oleh penggemarmu? Dasar lelaki tidak berpikiran panjang!" cela Kazune. Darah Jin sudah naik, ia tidak terima perkataan Kazune dan segera bangkit. Dengan penuh amarah, Jin menarik kerah baju Kazune. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam mata Kazune.

Tangan Jin terkepal, berniat melayangkan pukulan ke arah wajah Kazune namun Michiru menahannya. "Bersikaplah dewasa Jin. Kazune benar!" seru Michiru. Jin melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Maaf," ujar Jin.

"Sudahlah, kita perlu membicarakan ini dengan otak yang tenang dan pikiran yang dingin. Tidak akan pernah selesai masalah kita kalau seperti ini," ujar Kirio bijak. "Kalau perlu, kita bicara berlima bersama Karin. Biarkan ia memilih satu di antara kita, dengan perjanjian jika seseorang di antara kita ia pilih, yang lain tidak boleh kecewa, saling membenci, apalagi membuat persahabatan kita bubar," lanjutnya.

Baik Jin, Kazune maupun Michiru terdiam mencerna perkataan Kirio seolah membenarkannya.

"Aku setuju," ujar ketiganya bersamaan.

**TBC**

Aduh maaf! Saya juga kaget pas liat review udah banyak banget dan ternyata udah hampr dua tahun saya mengabaikannya fanfic ini. Saya kaget pas buka akun fanfic ternyata review yang tadinya belasan udah nyampe 30. Kalau gak dilanjutin saya ngerasa berdosa, dan sekarang saya lanjutin. Gimana? Apa terkesan maksa atau gimana?

Review ya!

Oh iya, terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang mengomentari cerita saya melalui kolom review akan saya balas:

**Sakura Haruno **: iyakah kayak BBF? Tapi aku gak pernah nonton BBF jadi gak tau, hehe. Makasih reviewnya

**Berliana, Karin-chan, Ayu Haryati**, : Siapa ya? Kasih tau gak ya? Tunggu di chapter depan ya . Makasih reviewnya

**Umroeh, Dci, RevmeMaki, Miyon Kuze, Dila, Chang Mui Lie, Azusa**: Ini diterusin makasih reviewnya

**Guest, Hanazawa Maryam**: Ini udah update makasih reviewnya. Kalau ada nama karakter di Naruto itu cuma pelengkap aja kok, hehe. Selain karena emang agak nyambung tentang serangga "?" juga karena chara K.K agak sedikit, jadi aku selipin deh, hehe

**KK Lovers, Luna-chan, , Ummu Syauqi** : Hehe, terimakasih . maaf ya update-nya lama, tapi chapter depan semoga tidak lama, terimakasih reviewnya Hehe, IngsyaAlloh chapter depan gak bakal makan satu-dua bulan buat update.

**Lopelope Kazune:** Kurang lebih lelaki yang tampan dan imut. Maaf kalau salah, aku cuma tau dikit tentang bahasa Jepang sih, hehe. Tapi, makasih reviewnya.

Terimakasih sekali lagi untuk review dan dukungannya. It really helps. Semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan fanfic ini. Tetap review ya


End file.
